<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>he wants the d(iscount) by realdefonge</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158585">he wants the d(iscount)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/realdefonge/pseuds/realdefonge'>realdefonge</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2park married, Alternate Universe - Office, Comedy, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, don't mind the title kids, featuring 2park, ongniel as coworkers, ongniel go on a trip to hawaii, slight mention of minhwan, they pretend to be a married couple, this fic is sfw okay don't worry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:08:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/realdefonge/pseuds/realdefonge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel and Seongwu go on a five-day trip to Hawaii. In a desperate attempt to avail of the hotel's 50% discount for married couples on their dinner buffet, Seongwu coerces Daniel to pretend as his husband.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Daniel/Ong Seongwu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>he wants the d(iscount)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>- time to deliver what i've promised xD<br/>- thank you to all the clowns who voted for ongniel! please check out @thekimbopshow's podcast and cry over our ship<br/>- heavily unedited so might contain inaccuracies</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p class="determination">“Come on. We’re just gonna put on a little show, and that’s it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daniel takes a glance at the brochure Seongwu is holding and shakes his head. “I don’t know, hyung. It just feels wrong,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seongwu nudges him and brings the brochure closer to his face. “Look! The package that we got didn’t include this dinner buffet, but if we pretend to be a married couple, we can eat there with a 50% discount!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We can just find a restaurant for dinner—” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"They serve premium quality beef at the buffet.” Seongwu leans closer to the younger as he punctuates each word to make his point. “You. Like. Premium. Beef.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daniel subtly gulps as he tries his best to avoid Seongwu’s face. “W-Well…who doesn’t?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Exactly!” Seongwu throws his hands in the air and finally distances himself from Daniel, giving the latter some space to breathe. “Where else can we eat premium beef at this price? The dinner buffet, of course! We can’t let this chance slip away.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daniel wants to insist that he’ll just treat Seongwu to a restaurant that serves premium quality beef, but he knows that once the senior supervisor is set on doing something, he sure as hell would do it no matter what.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> ‘Maybe choosing him as my travel buddy wasn’t a good idea after all,’ </em> Daniel ponders. He has always been one lucky guy, especially when it comes to raffles. Seongwu, on the other hand, is the exact opposite. The senior had always complained that he had never won a single raffle in his seven years of working for the company.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Meanwhile, the new manager, Daniel, won a major raffle just two years into his tenure. He won the five-day getaway for two in Hawaii, all expenses paid—except for the dinner buffet, as they had found out later.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Since it was a trip for two, Daniel had to choose who he wanted to bring along. It could be anyone, even an employee, as long as said employee would file their vacation leave on time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As he was contemplating on who to choose (even though he already had someone in mind) Daniel noticed Seongwu from the corner of his eye. He felt like the senior was trying to punch a hole in his face with his intense glare. His eyes were shooting lasers and they seemed to yell, <em> ‘Choose me! Choose me!’ </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daniel had to hold in his laughter. He was going to choose Seongwu, anyway, but the way the older begged with his eyes looked too cute.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even though he’s fairly new to the company, it didn’t take long for Daniel to get close with Seongwu, who’s five years his senior. Seongwu isn’t even the type to get close with people easily, especially with those younger than him, but Daniel is, in their CEO Jisung’s words, <em> ‘the only exception’. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>It came to a point where Seongwu eventually told Daniel to just call him <em> hyung </em> outside of work, something that he had never allowed from his younger workmates. It took a while for Daniel to actually say hyung without stuttering, but when he finally got used to it, he also came to realize that he had caught feelings for his senior along the way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So the thing is, Daniel had been crushing on Seongwu for almost a year and, as much as he wants to confess, he just can’t find the right timing. Or more like he’s not sure if he should, not when Seongwu still seems to be caught up with an old flame.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seongwu carries around a ring with him. He never wears it. He just keeps it in his pocket or his desk sometimes. But it’s always with him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Legend says that it’s a couple ring from an ex-lover whom Seongwu had been with for almost ten years. Another legend says that it’s actually an engagement ring from an ex-fiancé. Daniel isn’t sure which legend hurts him more, but they both hurt, nonetheless. Because either way, the fact that Seongwu still keeps the ring means he still can’t let go of the memories kept in it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Going on a five-day trip with your crush sounded like a great deal at first, but now that Daniel has thought about it further— about the possibility of getting romantically and sexually frustrated within those five days—the feeling of regret is beginning to seep in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He’ll probably be heartbroken as fuck after the trip, then he’ll have to drag their marketing manager, Kim Jaehwan, into his drinking escapades to nurse his broken heart until professor Hwang Minhyun storms in to fetch his boyfriend, leaving Daniel to drink by himself. Then it’ll probably take him months to get over his feelings, or probably much longer, because he’s really into Seongwu now and he has no idea how to move on when they literally work in the same company.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello, earth to Daniel?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daniel flinches when Seongwu suddenly pokes his shoulder. He shoves his thoughts away and turns to the older. “Sorry…were you saying something, hyung?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not really,” Seongwu replies, his expression amused. “I was just staring at you staring at me. You’ve been looking at me blankly without saying a word for ten minutes now, so I decided to poke you to check if you’re still breathing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daniel feels his blood rush to his face. He immediately looks away as he tries to come up with a logical excuse, which is barely possible. “Sorry…I did it unconsciously. It happens whenever I’m in deep thoughts.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah, I see” Seongwu folds his arms across his chest and leans back on his seat. “You’re in deep thoughts quite often, huh? This is not the first time you’ve stared at me like this, you know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daniel freezes, not knowing how to explain himself this time. He decides to just grab the hotel brochure from Seongwu’s lap and cover his reddening face with it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, look! Aside from beef, they also have premium lobster!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He hears Seongwu chuckle. “You’re allergic to seafood, Daniel.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But you’re not!” Daniel laughs awkwardly, face still hidden behind the brochure. “You like seafood!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Does this mean you finally agree to act as my husband so we can avail the 50% discount at the dinner buffet?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daniel falls silent for a while, then he lowers the brochure just below his eyes so he could look at Seongwu. He still thinks the <em> ‘pretend couple’ </em> thing is a bad idea, but it’s his only escape from the current predicament. </p>
<p>So he decides to just play it cool and act like it isn’t such a big deal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sure. Let’s do it, hyung.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A part of Daniel wants to just back out and save himself from committing a grave mistake, but the part of him that got overjoyed as soon as Seongwu held hands with him managed to win over his logical self. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daniel thinks that Seongwu’s small hand fits perfectly against his own. If he could, he’d like to hold it forever and keep it safe in his palm, like some fragile and precious gem. The moment that thought crosses his mind, Daniel immediately slaps himself mentally for sounding too whipped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Ahem,” </em> he hears Seongwu clear his throat in front of the receptionist in the buffet hall. The senior makes sure to put their intertwined hands on the countertop to show off how married they are. “Aloha! My husband and I are on a vacation in this hotel, and we just happened to hear that there’s a discount for married couples in this dinner buffet?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daniel feels like he’s gonna ascend every time Seongwu addresses him as his<em> husband, </em> but he manages to contain himself. He leaves the acting part to Seongwu since he’s pretty sure he can’t lie with a straight face (well, not that he’s straight, to begin with), so he just stands there like a statue and nods along to everything his <em> husband </em> says.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seongwu continues to speak with the receptionist in English without much difficulty. She seems doubtful, but Seongwu manages to spew out convincing lies with his pretty mouth without a single stutter, much to Daniel’s astonishment. He’s pretty fluent in English, too, but he’s too focused on Seongwu’s amusing expressions and Seongwu’s overall presence that all of a sudden, he can’t English anymore. Whatever it is that they’re talking about, he has no idea at all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“See, this?” Seongwu suddenly raises his other hand in front of the receptionist. Daniel stares at it and realizes that his ring finger is adorned with an overly familiar jewelry. Something that Daniel has seen more than once. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>That’s right. It’s the ring that Seongwu carries around with him everywhere. The same ring that is the cause of Daniel’s sorrows.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He proposed to me with this ring! It’s his family’s heirloom that has been passed down from generation to generation!” Seongwu links his arms with Daniel and leans his head on the younger’s shoulder. “Isn’t that romantic?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daniel’s crying heart begs to differ, but he doesn’t want to ruin Seongwu’s Oscar-worthy acting so he remains quiet. The receptionist, on the other hand, is pretty much sold at this point. She clasps her hands together and looks at them with adoring eyes. “It is! You two are such a cute couple!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alas, despite himself, Daniel still breaks into a stupid grin at the receptionist’s comment. He gets so carried away that he ends up wrapping his arm around Seongwu’s waist to pull him closer. “We suit each other quite well, right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The receptionist covers her mouth to suppress a squeal. “You look like a match made in heaven!” She gives them a thumbs up then takes out two discounted buffet stubs from her desk. “Here you go. Please do enjoy the rest of the evening!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With Daniel’s hand still on his waist, Seongwu takes the stubs from the counter. “We will. Thank you!” He looks up at Daniel and winks (or blinks, ‘cause he can’t wink and Daniel thinks it’s the cutest thing ever). “Shall we get going now, <em> babe?” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daniel is already malfunctioning at this point, like there’s a sudden notification saying <em> daniel.exe has stopped working </em> followed by the Windows Microsoft XP shutdown sound. Thus, he just allows himself to get dragged to wherever Seongwu wants to go. No thoughts, head empty, just Seongwu.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But he immediately snaps out of it when Seongwu finally pulls away from him. “I didn’t know you had it in you, Daniel,” the older comments as he snickers. “You actually played along. And you looked convincing, too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> That’s because I wasn’t acting. I was just a whipped idiot who got carried away after hearing that we look like a cute couple, </em> is what Daniel wanted to say, but his mouth could only utter, <em> “Haha. </em> Just doing my part.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And you were impressive,” Seongwu pats Daniel’s back as he looks around the hall. “Wow, it sure is packed in here. Let’s search for a table first. Hmm…” He tilts his chin up to scan the surroundings, then he suddenly grabs Daniel’s hand and drags him somewhere. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hyung, where are we—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before Daniel could finish his question, they stop in front of a table for four, with two of the seats unoccupied. Sitting by side are two young men who seem to be Korean. They both look up at Seongwu and Daniel, then one of them asks carefully in Korean, “Hello…?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah, so I was right!” Seongwu says in relief. “You guys are Korean, too. Mind if we join you? It’s hard to find any other vacant tables,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not at all!” the other one responds with a smile. “Please, join us.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After taking the unoccupied seats, they do some brief introductions. The two young guys introduced themselves as Park Jihoon and Park Woojin—they are newlyweds who got married in Vegas last week and are currently spending their honeymoon in Hawaii.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This idiot used to be my biggest enemy,” Jihoon says as he elbows Woojin, who only rolls his eyes in response. “Well, he still is. We were from rival volleyball teams in high school, and we were both the captains of our own teams, so we really fought a lot, both on and off court.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Verbal fights, fistfights—name it, we’ve done it.” Woojin adds nonchalantly while chewing on his steak. He naturally takes the vegetables that Jihoon had set aside and transfers them to his own plate. “Stop ignoring the vegetables, you brat.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seongwu, who had just returned from getting some food, sits next to Daniel and joins the conversation. “You two have an interesting dynamic. If you were enemies, then how…? And why?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Trust me. It wasn’t a drama-like development or whatever,” Jihoon snorts. “I just woke up one day and realized that I like being with him despite our banters. And that I miss him whenever he’s not around. Soon after that, I realized that, yeah, I like <em> like </em> him after all.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He confessed first,” Woojin reveals, which earns him a side punch from Jihoon. “Ouch! What? It’s true!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He teared up when I confessed!” Jihoon blurts out while glaring at Woojin. “He was so happy because he thought he was the only one who felt that way all along!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daniel chuckles as the young couple in front of him continue to bicker. He throws a glance at Seongwu and notes the fond expression on the latter’s face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, to be young and in love,” Seongwu laments. He takes a bite of his food, then turns to Daniel, catching the younger off guard. Seongwu smiles before looking back at the young couple. “So, what made you two decide to get married? You seem young,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, it was a spur-of-the-moment thing, but it’s not like we haven’t talked about it before,” Woojin explains. “It’s just that we got so fed up by our families’ objections to the relationship. So after graduating from college, we were like, fuck the world, let’s take out our savings and run away. And now here we are.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seongwu gasps. “Wow, the spontaneity of youth. Gutsy. I like it,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My world is pretty wild and chaotic with Woojin,” Jihoon laughs as he gulps down his beer. He empties the whole glass and sighs. “But I wouldn’t have it any other way.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even though Woojin’s eyes are on the food, Daniel could still see the warm smile on the younger’s face. It’s obvious that for Woojin, he also wouldn’t have it any other way. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daniel finds himself smiling, too. Until Jihoon suddenly asks, “What about the two of you? How did you fall in love?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And with that, Daniel almost chokes on the premium beef he was chewing. “U-Us?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daniel looks at Seongwu, who only looks back at him with one of his eyebrows raised. He tries to communicate with his eyes, saying, <em> ‘We don’t have to pretend in front of our fellow countrymen, right?’ </em> but Seongwu’s eyes seem to answer, <em> ‘We have to carry it on simply ‘cause it’s fun,’ </em>and Daniel immediately lowers his head in defeat because he just can’t win against Seongwu.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I mean, there are only couples around here because of the 50% discount,” Woojin states the obvious. “So you two must be married, right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Right, we are,” Seongwu grins. “What do you want to know, kids? These <em> hyungs </em> are willing to share a few things with you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you like most about each other?” Woojin leans forward, intrigued. “You look like you have contrasting personalities, but at the same time, you look so compatible. What made you two click?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ugh, I was supposed to ask that,” Jihoon grumbles, at which Woojin sticks out his tongue. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well,” Seongwu puts his spoon and fork down and leans back on his seat. “To be honest, my first impression of Daniel was—he’s an overly confident youngster. He’s bright, friendly, and he looks so sure of himself. But people like that aren’t really my type.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daniel chuckles dryly, recalling how cold Seongwu was during his first few months in the company. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But after one particular company dinner, we somehow ended up talking, and before I knew it, I was already enjoying our conversation,” Seongwu continues. “And just like that, we got closer to each other. I like that we’re always on the same wavelength, and that he always goes along with my capriciousness. He’s always there to keep me at bay, so I find myself relying on him a lot. He makes me feel safe. Also, he’s the only exception to my rules.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daniel feels like he’s about to melt, especially when Seongwu suddenly gives him <em> the </em> look. He wants to believe that Seongwu meant everything he said. Unknowingly, he gets caught up in the moment again. He rests his chin on his hand and stares at Seongwu like he’s the only one he sees in that crowded hall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I found you intimidating at first, because you looked cold, and it felt like you didn’t like having me in the company,” Seongwu’s eyes widen at Daniel’s sudden direct attack, but he still listens. “But I’ve always found you interesting. After that night, my interest grew into something more. I began to observe you closely, then I realized that even though you appear cold and strict, you’re actually very thoughtful and caring.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daniel knows that even though Seongwu nags at his subordinates all the time, he’ll always be the first one to defend them from the seniors whenever they cause mistakes. Seongwu has his own way of showing his affections, and he usually does so in a subtle manner. Daniel admires him for that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just like that, you’ve become someone really precious to me, hyung,” Daniel’s eyes continue to linger on Seongwu’s face, unaware that the couple in front of them are already grinning from ear to ear, completely immersed in the scene unfolding before them. “I’d do anything for you. Because you, too, make me feel safe, and I’d do whatever it takes to protect my safe haven.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seongwu blinks, then he looks away from Daniel, props his elbows on the table, and covers half of his face with his palms. He huffs out an awkward laugh and addresses Jihoon and Woojin. <em> “Ahahaha… </em>this husband of mine still gets sappy after all these years,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Woojin snorts. “Not gonna lie, scenes like that usually make me wanna puke, but you two looked like teenagers who’re still in the flirting stage, so it was amusing to watch.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It finally dawns on Daniel that he had just practically confessed, and now he has the urge to just duck under the table and dig a hole to escape, but it’s not like doing that would undo what has already been done.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So Daniel just laughs it off and carries on with the husband act. “Well, he’s still got me whipped even after all this time. Sorry for the sudden bout of cheesiness,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t be, hyung!” Jihoon says with a wave of his hand. “It was cute. Literally married couple goals. If this idiot would say something like that to me many years later, maybe I’d find him less annoying.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Woojin rolls his eyes again. “Yeah, thanks for the heads up,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They move on to other topics after that, which Daniel is thankful for. He notices that Seongwu had turned unusually quiet, although he still responds and laughs along with them throughout dinner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daniel is getting some fresh air at their hotel room’s balcony when he hears a rustling behind him. Not long after, Seongwu is already standing by his side, leaning his back against the railing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No words were exchanged between them. Just glances. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After getting a few drinks with Jihoon and Woojin earlier, Seongwu told Daniel to go back to their room first since he wanted to take a smoke. Seongwu had been minimizing his cigarette consumption lately since he plans to quit soon. As much as possible, he’d only smoke when he’s really stressed out or bothered about something.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you okay?” Daniel finally asks after a while.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seongwu takes a deep breath and smiles. “Never been better.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Liar,” Daniel scoffs. “You took a smoke,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I did.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So what’s bothering you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not bothered,” Seongwu shifts to the side so he could face Daniel, but he ends up getting closer than intended. Still, he makes no attempt at moving away. “Just frustrated.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seongwu lifts his chin up, allowing the moonlight to fall softly on his face. The sight leaves Daniel breathless for a while, but he still manages to ask, “Why?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because this guy I’ve been hitting on for quite some time still can’t take a hint,” Seongwu replies with a grin. “Even though I got a feeling that he likes me, too,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And that finally flips Daniel’s switch. He turns to Seongwu, too, with a hopeful look. “Would that be…me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, God,” Seongwu lowers his head for a bit to chuckle. “Kang Daniel, I’ve been flirting with you for half a year now. It was fun watching you gay panic, so I didn’t confess, but I’m getting frustrated now,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait—so—you mean—” Daniel stammers. “You’ve already moved on?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seongwu gives him a confused look. “From what?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daniel takes one of Seongwu’s hands, the one which had the ring on, and raises it in front of him. “From this? The one who gave you this ring,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh…” Seongwu scratches his head with his free hand, still utterly confused. “You mean…my ancestors?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daniel’s jaw drops as he releases Seongwu’s hand. “Your <em> what?” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seongwu thinks for a while, then he laughs when he finally gets it. “This is the Ong family’s heirloom! It’s been passed on from generation to generation! I always keep it around because it’s my lucky charm,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh…” Daniel tries to process that information first, then he covers his mouth with his hand. <em> “OH.” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So you ignored my advances ‘cause you thought this ring meant something else?” Seongwu asks teasingly. “And here I thought you were just too shy to reciprocate—” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before Seongwu could tease him any further, Daniel quickly closes the small gap between them and presses his lips against Seongwu’s. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seongwu gasps in surprise, but Daniel soon feels the older smile against his lips as he returns the kiss. Seongwu’s lips are soft, and they taste like champagne and cigarettes, which Daniel finds addicting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they pull away, Seongwu tries to play it cool by smirking at Daniel, although his face and ears are already painted red. “You’re getting bold now, huh? Where did the shy puppy go?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s not like I was shy,” Daniel defends, his hands still on Seongwu’s waist and cheek. “I was just holding myself back,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And now you’re really coming on too strong,” Seongwu’s the one who looks shy this time around, but he still daringly wraps his arms around Daniel’s neck. “That’s sexy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daniel feels like he could d-word right then and there, but his love life had just begun so he needs to stay alive. “Trust me. That’s not the only thing sexy about me,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seongwu bursts out laughing at that. “Can’t wait to find out.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daniel laughs, too, then he pulls Seongwu in for a hug. “I like you very much, Ong Seongwu.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seongwu sighs contentedly against Daniel’s neck and says, “I like you very much, too, Kang Daniel.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>